DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The purpose of the program is to introduce optometry (O.D.) students (n=6 trainees) to basic and clinical research by participating full-time for 10 weeks in an apprentice/junior researcher role with an established vision scientist (n=7 research mentors). It is expected that this experience will foster an interest in them to include vision research as one critical component of their career choice. In the most favorable scenario, they may then wish to enter our combined O.D./M.S. or O.D./Ph.D. program, thus obtaining both clinical and research degrees. Research areas include: (1) Oculomotor systems; (2) Psychophysics; (3) Biochemistry/physiology. The formal disciplines of the research mentors in the above areas include optometry, physiological optics/vision science, psychology, biochemistry, and physiology. The training will be conducted in the research laboratories of the research mentors as well as those of the Schnurmacher Institute for Vision Research of the College of Optometry and the research areas within the clinics. These research areas are newly remodeled and consist of over 10,000 square feet of modem laboratory rooms and workshops. A full complement of clinical and experimental equipment is available, as well as the fully equipped machine, wood, electronic, graphic, computer, and vision science library shop/facilities. Trainees will consist of optometry students who have just completed either their first or second professional years, and have done well academically (3.5 gpa or better). All will have an undergraduate degree, generally in the sciences.